A Potter and a Halliwell?
by GiGiBeC
Summary: What happens when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are sent to live in San Fransisco for their own protection? They attend an american school of magic, and meet some very interesting people. Will Harry find love with a Halliwell?
1. To Grimmauld Place

Prue walked out of the Magic Hall, and stretched. The Magic Hall was created when Phoebe had her first daughter. It was a hallway by magic, disguised as a closet so only magical people could see it for what it truly was. It was at the foot of the stairs, and was a very long, narrow room with a red carpet, stone walls with pictures, and stone archway 19th century doors. There were six doors on the left, six on the right, and each room was huge, had a bathroom, and two walk-in closets each. People wondered how many people could fit in the manor, but no one knew how un-cramped it truly was.

Prue was always the first up. Her older brother, Wyatt was away in London, and her other older brother, Chris was sleeping. Prue's younger sister, Katherine, who was sixteen, was just like Chris. Always sleeping late. Her twin brother, Nicholas was the exact opposite. Very smart, and loved books, second to first awake. Prue had seven cousins. Her Aunt Phoebe had a daughter three months older than Prue named Patricia Charlotte. Two years later she had Logan Viktor. A year after Logan she had her twin girls' Penelope Brianna and Pandora Grace. Paige had two sons named Clayton Tyler and Chandler Bryson. She had a daughter of twelve named Jessica Amy.

Prue turned away from the toaster where she had just inserted some bread, and screamed. Wyatt had just orbed in. "Wy! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you! Is mom up yet?" Wyatt asked.

"Nope, just me," Prue shrugged.

"Well, I have to pack some more clothes, and go back to London, and I really need some help."

"What about me?" Prue asked.

"Well, I guess...change quickly."

Prue smiled deviously. She wasn't half-white lighter like her two older brothers, do to the fact that she was conceived after her father gave up his powers, but she had four pretty good ones. She could change appearence, Juvenation. She could conjur objects, and she could move things with her mind, and freeze time. Prue wriggled her nose, and closed her eyes. Her dark hair was tied in a pony-tail, She had on a red tank top, and jeans.

"Powers for personal gain," Wyatt sung out.

"Oh be quiet. Now let's orb, okay? Where are we going anyway?" Prue asked her older brother.

"You'll see now just hold on."

"Wait! The toast!" Prue stopped the toaster, turned back to Wyatt, and nodded.

"What is this place?" Prue asked, turning around.

"Follow me, and be quiet." They walked in between two houses. One said number eleven and one said number thirteen.

"You took me to an empty lot?"

"Shh!" A house appeared, and Wyatt entered. Inside were many people.

"Wait a second! This is Grimmauld Place, isn't it? The Headquarters of the Order!" Prue said excitedly.

"Yes, Prue. This is Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, their sons' Fred, George, and Ron. Their daughter, Ginny. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, and Tonks." They were all introduced, and Wyatt left with the adults to talk.

"You know...I don't feel brunette today. I feel more like a blonde." Prue changed her hair to long, straight, and blonde. She made her eyes green, and made herself about three centimeters taller. She was now wearing white pants and a green sweater.

"Much better."

"Are you...metamorphagus?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. I'm just a witch with some really cool powers."

"Really, what else can you do?" Ron asked.

"Well, are any of you hungry?"

"I could go for a chocolate frog," Ron shrugged.

"And some butterbear, I guess," Ginny said, confused.

Prue put her right hand out, and there appeared butterbear for all, and a couple of chocolate frogs. They all fell, but stopped in midair. She had frozen everything. She threw one bottle to Ron, one to Hermione, one to Harry, and one to Ginny. The same with the frogs. "That was so cool! You can conjur, change appearence, _and_ freeze time?" Ginny asked.

"And...move things with my mind," Prue mumbled.

"Really? Can we see?" Ron asked. Prue shrugged, and lifted everyone into the air, and set them down gently.

"Whoa!"

Just then Wyatt walked in. "I'm orbing you all to the Manor, Now!"


	2. The Joining of Enemies

**Rock on or Rock Out: **Thanks for the review! I started a second story and forgot all about this one! Thanks for reminding me! I'll have a new chapter in the next few days! I got hit in the head hardly the other day and got a mild concussion so I haven't been able to update, but I'm back!

**Williams:** This story looks be an interesting one. I like the addition of the charmed ones to the mix. I hope you're planning on having a lot of action with all of them.

**Me (Ariella-Sidney) or either one of those for short: **Thanks! And don't worry, there's gonna be romance, humor, and lots of explosions D

"Go to the Magic Hall, and don't come out. Get everyone in there, and send mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige here."

"Okay, Wyatt. Go back." Prue ran upstairs and repeated what Wyatt said. In a flash everyone was at Grimmauld Place.

Prue went down the hall, banging doors as she went with her new friends right behind her. "EVERYONE INTO THE BACK ROOM. NOW!" They all trooped into the room at the end of the hall. It was where the kids' summoned demons to kill, and where they kept their copy of the Book of Shadows. Now, everyone sat on the stretched window seat in the back of the large room.

"What's going on, Prue? It's 9:30!" Jessica whined.

"Shush, Jessie. The family is in trouble, and there's nothing we can do, but wait here for them to come back. They're in London with Wyatt."

"Then I should go too! I am eighteen after all!" Chris said.

"No, please, Chris don't!" The pleading look in her eye must have convinced him. Prue hardly admitted when she was scared, but Chris always knew. He knew she was scared and he had to be there for her.

"So...what exactly happened?" Penelope asked.

"We were all in London with Wyatt. Something happened in the kitchen, and he orbed us home."

"And...who are you four?" Pandora asked.

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter." They were introduced, and sat around, waiting. Just then, Lupin apparated in.

"Professor, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort...recruited demons to his side...our two worlds have never been joined by evil until now...The Daily Prophet is going to have a field day! Minor attack though, no one was hurt. It was a couple of lazaras demons. Phoebe and Paige are on their way to burry him in a cemetery. Piper and Wyatt are waiting for Fred and George to come back from the Ministry because they had to inform the Minister. Then they're coming back here to summon a demon and find out all they can."

"He'll be unstopabble! Death Eaters and Demons?" Clayton cried out.

"We have reason to believe he also has a few warlocks," said Lupin miserably.

"Our worst nightmare!" Katherine cried.

"I'm going to orb over to magic school and see what Uncle Leo thinks about all of this," said Clayton.

"I'll come," said Chris.

"Be careful, boys, and no stops. Straight to him, okay?"

"All right."

"You see, now I'm in a bad mood." Prue changed her appearence to black hair and dark eyes, and all-black clothing.

"Ugh, you're making me depressed! Change, now!" complained Nicholas. Prue rolled her eyes, and transformed into a girl with golden braids, a blue skirt, and white top.

"Now you're making _me_ depressed," said Katherine.

"You people are confusing me! Put in a request and stick to it!"

"Remember the time you morphed into Kathy as her twin for that stupid play audition. That was hilarious!" said Logan.

"Oh, yeah. We had to change our names, and everything, and made complete idiots of ourselves," said Katherine.

"Does anyone have a problem with my regular self?" Prue asked. All of her family members put up their hands. "HEY!" She morphed back into regular Prue.

"Remember the time where Prue changed into that girl from school you like, Logan? What was her name...Mindy Herman? That was the hardest I had ever laughed!" said Chandler.

"We're back!" said Paige.

"And, what's going on?" Prue asked.

"He's got around ten of our bad guys on his side so far," Phoebe replied.

"What do we do?" Katherine asked.

"I want you all in your rooms. These four will be staying with us because this place is extremely magically protected, and this room is purely demon-proof. So, they can pick four of the five guestrooms here, and they're welcome to whatever they like. Arthur will come by before dinner to give you guys some of your belongings," Piper replied.

"Are we using tray-dinner tonight, then?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, after dinner go straight to your rooms. Remember, straight to the dining room after you get your dinner," Phoebe said, pointing to the door on the right of the Back Room.

"Sure, Aunt Phoebe," Prue said.

"Get some sleep," said Piper.

"Yeah, you've got magic school tomorrow. First day back," said Paige.

"Are we going to attend?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Well, I'm not sure. That's up to you, but let me just tell you, it's going to be boring here tomorrow. Everyone will be at work," said Piper.

"I definitely want to go! What about you guys? It'll be fun!" said Hermione.

"I guess so. It could be kind of cool to check out a new school, and see how different it is from Hogwarts," said Ron.

"About that...Our magic is different as you can see. We don't have the same spells, and we don't use wands," said Phoebe. The only one who looked remotely happy about this was Hermione.

"And what about mortal lessons? What's the schedule for that this year?" Patricia asked.

"After school you'll spend three hours in Classroom 3A. Tomorrow is dedicated to an hour and a half of Math, and an hour and a half at English," said Piper.

"You guys don't have to go to that. Chris will be home because he completed school so you can hang out with him," Phoebe said.

They agreed, ate dinner, and went to sleep. The next morning, they got ready for school, and orbed.


	3. A New Magic

**Lady Shannon of RosePeak:** Thanks for your review! And the Harry Potter books are actually set from 1991-1997, So it's still the 20th century, and I also meant the tecniques too. Wands and all are more of a Classical Magic while Charmed is a bit more Traditional or for a better word, Natural.

"Good Morning, Class. Welcome to a brand new year! My name is Mrs. Becker, and I'll be your charms teacher. Today, I want you to begin with a warm up. Here's what you're going to do: Write a spell to conjur a dalmation, using two verses," Mrs. Becker said.

"Yes, Mrs. Becker," the class chorused.

"Wait...We have to write it? With...two lines?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Yes. Something like this: I call forth through space and time, a dalmation dog with this rhyme," Prue replied. Then, as the words escaped her lips, a beautiful dalmation appeared.

"Very good, Miss Halliwell. Just write down the spell you used, and hand it to me," said Mrs. Becker.

"Yes, Mrs. Becker," Prue said, and obeyed.

"That was amazing, Prue! And it was in _english_. I think I'll have my go now," said Hermione brightly, "I summon a dog called dalmation to me. Send it straight to thee so I may see."

A dalmation appeared in front of Hermione.

"Very good, Miss..."

"Granger," said Hermione kindly.

"So you can just make spells up," Ron snapped, "Like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Our potions are made like yours though. With this kind of magic, you don't use wands, or wear cloaks, or ride brooms. It's pretty standard 21st-Century stuff," said Patricia.

"No brooms?" Harry and Ron said in unsion. They looked outraged.

"Well, you _can_ if you want, but we don't have teams or anything like they do at Hogwarts," Patricia replied, after conjuring her dog.

"And what do we have next?" Ron asked.

"Potions," Prue replied.

"Who's that with?" Harry asked.

"Miss Holland," Patricia replied.

The day dragged on, and finally they were back home. Hermione went straight to the back room to read all of the books, and the Book of Shadows. Ron and Ginny stayed in the living room, impressed by the TV. Katherine and Patricia were showing them how to use it. Harry was wondering the house. He was just about to walk into the parlor. He saw Prue sitting on the couch. Some kind of ugly man appeared behind her. "Look out!" Harry screamed.

Prue moved him into the wall. "Demon! Quick!" Prue yelled. Chris, Katherine, Patricia, and Piper came in. Piper blew him up, but he came right back. He was advancing on Harry. Prue moved him away, and conjured a knife. She thew it right at the demons head. He pulled it out, and threw it right back at Prue, who didn't duck in time. It hit her squarely in the chest, but it didn't go too deep. She had to keep fighting. It was her job to protect Harry...

She heard more footsteps behind her. "That's an Vextala Demon!" Phoebe's voice cried out.

"And how do we vanquish him?" Piper asked as Phoebe kicked him right in the stomatch.

"Potion," Phoebe replied. The demon finally realized who he was up against, and shimmered out. They all got ready to go when they heard someone fall.

"Matt! Quick, Prue's hurt!" Piper yelled, reffering to their white-lighter.

A handsome boy of around nineteen orbed in, and ran to Prue. He healed her, and she instantly sprang to her feet. "Thanks, Matt. Okay, let's go vanquish his sorry ass," said Prue.

"Are you okay, Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine, now let's go," Prue said, and she went up to the attic, with everyone else at her heels.

Piper, Katherine, and Chris worked on the potion. Paige, Patricia, and Nicholas were looking at the Book of Shadows. Matt was pacing, waiting for them to summon the demon.

"Hey, Pandora? Penelope? You you two set the crystals for when we summon the Vextala? Clayton, Chandler? There's no summoning spell in the book so...do you mind? Great, thanks," Phoebe said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat by the door of the attic, while the family made a circle around the trap, and held hands. They read the summoning spell, and a gust of wind hit them hard. The Vextala appeared, and he looked ready to strike.

"We call upon the Halliwells

To take this demon will our spell

And send this Vextala straight to hell."

With a great explosion, the demon was vanquished.

"That was such a lame spell, Kathy," said Logan.

"I'd like to see you do better," Katherine countered.

"I bet I could," said Logan.

"Yeah, right. You've never written a vanquishing spell," said Katherine.

"It doesn't take much brains to rhyme," Logan said nastily.

"Shows how much you know," Katherine retorted.

"Enough!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige said at once.

That night, there was a knock on Prue's door. "Come in."

"Hi, Prue," Harry said weakly.

"Hey, Harry. What's up?" Prue asked cheerfully.

"How are you so cheerful after what happened a few hours ago?" Harry asked. Prue giggled.

"Harry, I see this kind of stuff every single day. I'm about as used to Vanquishing demons as I'm used to breathing. It's been my life for about Seventeen years," Prue smiled.

"And I thought I've seen a lot of death," Harry said, shaking his head.

"You haven't seen anything yet."


End file.
